


美恐 旅馆2

by jacksonwangkong



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	美恐 旅馆2

精致的男孩枕在一个健壮男人的大腿上，匀称的腿勾着另一个男人的腿，还有一个男人小心翼翼地半跪在他旁边给他按摩着肩膀。  
“天气真好。” 男孩眯着眼睛伸了个懒腰，随手拿起旁边水晶盘里的一颗冰葡萄，喂给被他枕着的男人。  
“你要去外面逛逛吗，杰森？虽然我们离不开这个旅馆，但至少我们可以去后院的花园或者顶层的天台，那里可以晒到太阳。” 威廉抚摸着他的脸说道。  
“天台吧，花园有可能遇到玛丽，我可不想看她那张刻薄的脸。” 杰森说道。  
然后杰森就消失在他们面前。  
几个男人互相不友好地瞪了彼此一眼，也紧跟着消失了。

杰森并没有去天台，而是甩开那几人来到了酒吧。  
“嘿，Liz，让我尝尝你的手艺有没有长进。”  
画着烟熏妆的光头男人伸出一根手指点了点他的额头，“我只会给你牛奶，或者你更喜欢果汁？”  
“嘿，我已经七十多岁了，而且我死的时候也满18了。” 杰森不爽的说，“别总拿这件事逗我。”  
“来，试试这个。” Liz递给他一杯鲜红的液体。  
杰森好奇地看了看，轻轻抿了一口，皱起眉头，“我讨厌樱桃味的东西，而且好甜。”  
“新产品。”  
“没人会想买的，相信我。” 杰森垂下眼，把酒杯推到一边。  
两人闲聊了一会，进来一群穿着考究的人，男士都穿了质地高档的西装，女士也穿着各式礼服。  
“他们是谁？” 杰森看了过去。  
“一群无所事事的人，包下了整个可卡兹宾馆，用来举行晚会。你知道，没什么意思的，都是无聊的社交之类的。”  
“但是我发现了一个有趣的人。” 杰森轻扣着杯沿，用修长的手指点了点远处那个穿着灰色西装的高大男人。  
“我们旅馆不需要更多住户了，记得杰克先生的话吗？你就听他一次。。”  
“嘘，我又没说我要对他怎么样，我只是想认识一下他。” 杰森打断了Liz，拿起刚才被他喝过一口的酒杯，就走了过去。  
“嗨，我喜欢你的西装。” 杰森游刃有余的打着招呼。  
“谢谢，你的衬衫也很好看，有种复古的感觉。”  
杰森撇了撇嘴，这是五十多年前流行的衬衫，能不复古嘛。  
“给。” 杰森把酒杯递过去，“我们调酒师的新产品，试试。”  
“你是来推销酒的吗？我还以为是被我的魅力吸引过来的。” 男人接过杯子把里面的液体一饮而尽，然后皱起眉头，“我不喜欢这个味道。”  
“我也不喜欢，太甜了。” 杰森说，然后按着他的肩膀，把人推倒在后面的沙发上，跨上他的大腿，柔韧的手臂环上男人的脖子，把嘴唇送上去和他缠绵在一起。  
男人也享受地搂住他的腰，在一片口哨声中激烈地吻着，最后两人终于分开，杰森喘着粗气把额头贴在他的额头上。  
“嗨，要来我房间吗？” 杰森在他耳边低语道。  
“当然。” 男人一把抱起对方，在别人艳羡的眼神中上楼了。

“我叫杰森。” 杰森乖巧地躺在男人的手臂间，手挂在他的脖子上，用他那漆黑的大眼直视着他。  
“Andrei Chikatilo，你可以叫我安德烈。”   
“俄国人？”   
“是的，宝贝。”  
说话间，两人已经来到了房间，安德烈急切地把杰森扔在床上，扑了上去，压在他身上，像野兽一样噬咬着他的锁骨。  
杰森的腿悄悄来到他的两腿间，那里还没有反应，他用小腿在上面摩擦着。  
“先生们，很抱歉打扰你们，但这个房间已经被人预定了。”  
气氛正好的时候，一个声音唐突的打断了他们。  
杰森听到熟悉的声音，皱着眉头看向不知何时出现在门口的人。  
安德烈一下子弹了起来，跳到地上，“你是谁？！怎么进来的？”  
“我，是这个旅馆的主人。” 那人的声音抑扬顿挫，就像七八十年代的电影里的配音似的，“而你们，既然入住的话就要听从主人的安排。”  
安德烈骂了句脏话，一把推开他，但对方却纹丝不动。  
安德烈只好回身去拉杰森，“我们换个房间吧。”  
杰森坐起来，整理好衣服，“下次吧，突然想起来有点事。”  
安德烈还想说点什么，但他的肩膀离开被一只像钳子一样的手捏住，“客人快来了，请您快点离开。”  
安德烈气冲冲的走了。  
“又来坏我的好事。” 杰森白了杰克一眼，向后倒去，仰躺在床上。  
“还记得我说的吗？不要再给可卡兹带来新的住客，我们都快住不下了。” 杰克无奈地说。  
“记得，但我为什么要听？” 杰森坐了起来，“而且谁说我要把他留下了？我就是想单纯做个爱不行吗？”  
杰克叹了口气，坐在了床边，“你非要和我作对吗？找那么多人是为了气我？你可别忘了，我才是和你举行过婚礼，把你名正言顺的娶回家的人！”  
“那又怎样？”  
“怎么样？你现在除了那个怪物谁都不在乎了吗？就是因为那个怪物，你现在才被困在这个见鬼的地方！”   
“不许你叫我的查理怪物！” 杰森抓起床头的烟灰缸向杰克砸去，杰克消失在空气中，烟灰缸砸在地板上碎成了几块。

 

1963年 新奥尔良  
“杰森，你真的要嫁给杰克吗？” 杰森的妈妈担心的看着自己的孩子，“你们才认识了一个月，而且他又大你那么多，我担心你以后后悔。”  
“别担心，妈妈。” 杰森转身来抱住那个即使上了点岁数却依旧美丽的女人，在他的脸颊上亲了一下，“我当然要嫁给杰克，他是这里最有钱的红酒商人了，听说在新奥尔良还有不少产业，嫁给他我就衣食无忧，有什么可后悔的？”  
“孩子，你还这么年轻，不想追求一下自己的爱情吗？”  
“谁知道爱情是什么，反正我没遇到过那种让我可以付出一切的人。” 杰森无所谓地笑了笑。  
两人举行完婚礼后，杰森就搬进了杰克的那座别墅，就在他葡萄庄园的旁边。  
庄园总共600多公顷，杰克雇了几十个工人来为他打工，杰森在别墅的天台上，经常能看见体格健壮的男人们，穿着背心，露出健硕的晒得黝黑的手臂，热火朝天的干活。  
而杰森每天就是骑着马，在杰克特意给他建的马场里练习自己的骑术，这个庄园没什么可供打发时间的东西。  
杰克很爱他，但他并没有用同等的爱去回报他，反而因为无聊的生活颇有怨言。  
于是杰森趁着杰克不在的时候，勾引了很多庄园里的工人，他们在别墅里做爱，在马场做爱，在葡萄藤下做爱，甚至有时杰克在的时候，他们也会偷偷出来私会。  
杰克最近在建造一个旅馆，他打算把它建成整个新奥尔良最大的旅馆，但除了用来招待旅客外，它还有别的用途。  
杰克带着杰森搬到了市中心，住进了旅馆。  
工人们也一起过来，帮忙打扫。  
旅馆终于完工的时候，杰克办了一个party，与杰森和工人们一起庆祝。  
每个人都很开心，他们开了很多瓶酒，最后醉得不省人事。  
 杰森醒来的时候，发现自己被赤身裸体的绑在椅子上，而那几个和他有过关系的工人被吊在自己面前。  
这是个阴冷的昏暗的房间，墙上挂满了刑具，桌子上放着大大小小的瓶瓶罐罐，里面装着浸泡在透明液体里的各种器官，杰森还看见了一个已经成形了的胎儿肚子上连着脐带被泡在福尔马林里。  
杰克穿着考究的西装，手上戴着一次性的橡胶手套，站在他旁边。  
“你想干什么？” 杰森惊恐的问。  
“亲爱的，我必须要和你坦白。” 杰克说，“你听说过这段时间闹得沸沸扬扬的连环杀人案吗？是我做的。”  
杰克走到桌子前，把笨重的桌子推到一脸不可置信的杰森面前。  
“让我来给你展示一下我的作品吧。” 杰克说。  
“这是Olivia，我把她叫到未完工的旅馆里，在浴缸里溺死了她，这是她的子宫，这里曾经装过八个孩子，都被她打掉了，但是形状还是如此完美。”  
“我杀的第二个人叫Raina，她是替我建造宾馆的一个老先生的女儿，我最喜欢她因为她的眼睛最像你，所以我把她的眼球保留了下来。”  
“还有这位，Sally，这个胎儿就是从她肚子里取出来的，已经六个月大了，你都能看见他那为发育完全的眼睛，而那位不负责任的母亲就在这个时候还和别人在外面乱搞。”  
“还有这是Adeline的乳房，一个性感的法国女孩，来美国想当个模特，但可惜她遇见了我。”  
杰克倾身向前，两手撑着椅子的扶手，把杰森完全罩在自己的身下，“你知道她们有什么共同点吗？她们都已婚，并且通奸。”  
“你也要杀了我吗？” 杰森颤抖地问。  
“你怎么会这么想？！” 杰克激动起来，语气还带点神经质的惊慌，“不不不，我永远不会那么对你，事实上我是因为发现你做了那种事，才拿那些可怜的女孩撒气的。但是我永远不会伤害你。”  
杰克俯身吻住杰森的嘴唇。  
“因为我太爱你了。”


End file.
